El Halloween del Espantapájaros
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Durante la noche de Halloween el caballero oscuro encuentra la pista del Espantapajaros, que le llevara a una trampa de la que solo Catwoman es capaz de salvarle, haciendoles dar un paso en su extraña relacion


Halloween es una fiesta con la que muchos niños y bastantes padres sueñan. Ansiando la inminente fiesta, medio mundo se prepara para una noche de brujas donde hay que hacer tratos para no sufrir ningún truco. En definitiva Halloween es una fecha marcada por la diversión y el sentir miedo sano.

Pero hay una persona que no aprecia esa señalada fiesta, Bruce Wayne, Batman. Teme esa fecha por lo que podría conllevar, y con él le siguen los habitantes de toda Gotham. Desde lo que se catalogo como el largo Halloween. Batman pone especial atención esa noche, y no solo por la posible aparición del Hombre calendario. Varios super –criminales utilizan esa fiesta para pasar desapercibidos y cometer sus delitos.

Había un par que tenían especial interés para el caballero oscuro. Su archienemigo el Joker y el espantapájaros. Ambos habían huido de Arkham meses atrás y le estaba costando encontrarlos. Se habían escondido demasiado bien a su vista. No se pusieron en contacto con ningún socio conocido ni habían utilizado sus habituales escondites.

Batman planeo hasta un callejón y se interno en las sombras a la espera de unos matones que huían en su dirección seguramente de algún atraco a juzgar por lo que llevaban en la mano. Los dos muchachos que no pasarían de los veinte años entraron corriendo, jadeando y riendo en el callejón, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus rostros.

Nunca supieron que les ataco, una pequeña explosión, humo por todas partes, un chillido un crujido y para cuando se disipo el humo estaban inconscientes y atados a diez metros de altura. Una vez eliminada esa molestia utilizo su garfio y volvió a las alturas desde las que seguir observando su ciudad.

- Bruce, tengo algo que contarte.- dijo una voz femenina a través del auricular.

-¿Qué ocurre Oráculo?- digo en un susurro mientras ascendía aun más para evitar miradas y oídos indiscretos.

- Se están dando casos por toda la ciudad de niños convertidos en auténticos monstruos. Parece ser que iban de casa en casa pidiendo caramelos cuando literalmente se transformaron en los seres de los que se caracterizaban.- recito la voz mientras resumía los informes de dieciocho comisarias.

- Mándame la localización de los niños.- pidió Batman mientras encendía el sistema informático de realidad aumentada.

- Ya te lo he enviado.- confirmo Oráculo.

- Muy bien mantenme actualizado. Yo iré a investigar a alguno de esos niños.- corto la comunicación y se lanzo al vacio extendiendo su capa para planear sobre los tejados de una expectante ciudad.

El recorrido se le hizo largo, el rumbo que había elegido le había llevado de forma casi mágica de matón en matón. Llego a un barrio residencial, de casas clónicas y difíciles de diferenciar. Se adentro en la calle manteniéndose en la sombra. Llego a la dirección indicada de la primera víctima. Paso al patio trasero y entro en la casa en silencio a través de una ventana, que le fue fácil forzar.

Antes de entrar ya se había puesto una mascarilla antigás, por precaución. Encontró la casa desierta. Encontró a sus habitantes durmiendo en la habitación del niño. Se mantenían algo alegados de él pero no abandonaban la habitación. Examino con sumo cuidado y en silencio absoluto a la niña. Iba vestida de algo que le dejo preocupado por la irresponsabilidad de los padres.

Iba con un disfraz similar al de hiedra. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero siguió con su examen. Utilizo todos los filtros de luz que tenía su capucha, recogió varias muestras, pero la tenia parecía completamente normal. Cogió unos reactivos y los esparció por el cuerpo y la ropa de la niña. No tardo ni un segundo en resplandecer bajo la luz ultravioleta.

Los padres ante esa luz se removieron incómodos y se despertaron. Miraron la habitación encontrándola tal y como estaba antes de dormirse. Volvieron a cerrar los ojos para volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

El caballero oscuro por su parte ya estaba rumbo a la batcueva en el Batwing que había pedido unos segundos atrás. Mientras volaba utilizo el batordenador para analizar todos los datos que había hallado en busca de alguna pista que le ayudase a encontrar al causante de aquella locura.

Pero no encontraba nada que le ayudase a encontrar al Espantapájaros. Había limpiado demasiado bien sus huellas. Acelero el motor cuando vio el mapa de Gotham en el salpicadero. Había algo extraño en ese mapa, y entonces lo vio como un dibujo oculto que se desvela ante quien tiene el ojo fijo en él.

Eran las posiciones de los niños. Formaban un mensaje gigantesco utilizando Gotham como papel. Con un par de pulsaciones rápidas vio como el ordenador unía los puntos formando un mensaje legible.

"FELIZ HALLOWEEN BATMAN"

El mensaje era claro, y además señalaba un lugar. La última N le faltaba un punto que el ordenador había rellenado solo. Cambio de rumbo hacia aquel edificio. Era perfectamente consciente de que era una trampa pero tenía que hacerla saltar si quería atrapar a aquel psicópata y devolverle al Asilo Arkham. Así solo tendría que preocuparse por el Joker.

Mientras el planeador utilizaba la post-combustión para acelerar, el caballero oscuro mandaba un mensaje a Oráculo advirtiéndole que preparase y distribuyese el antídoto del gas del miedo del Espantapájaros. En segundos recibió la confirmación. Con el piloto automático conectado, solo tenía que preocuparse de revisar su cinturón y sus mil y un artilugios. Pasaba a toda velocidad por la zona rica de la ciudad cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta recortada en la oscuridad de los tejados. Cuando miro directamente ya no estaba pero está seguro que era Catwoman, conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos.

No tenía tiempo para sus encontronazos con la gata, esa noche podría conseguir su botín sin interrupciones ya la atraparía en otra ocasión ahora mismo no era importante sus robos a los niños ricos y privilegiados de Gotham. Aunque no le gustase sus métodos Selina estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con los barrios más marginales donde se crió, era ahí donde se encontraba el grueso de sus botines y Batman no tenía intención de decirle a Gordon donde estaba el dinero de esos adinerados, al menos no hasta que Selina decidiera quedárselo.

Pero ahora había abierto varios comedores sociales y una clínica con lo último en tecnología de vanguardia y tener a Catwoman como protección ayudaba a que el instrumental médico no abandonase el hospital. Tampoco había muchos intentos de robo, al ser esa una clínica gratuita y no hacía preguntas, los criminales preferían dejarla en paz a cambio de su discreción y servicios de urgencia.

El pitido del Batwing le alerto que había llegado a su destino, activo el sistema de despliegue. La cabina se abrió, el aire entro con una violencia ensordecedora. El asiento le eyecto y en plena caída desplegó la capa a modo de parapente. Bajo en picado contra el edificio que tenía delante, activo el modo detective de su capucha para contabilizar a sus atacantes y sus capacidades ofensivas.

Solo descubrió una entidad de calor. Estaba en el centro de la sala aguardando. Aguardándolo a él. Decidió usar la intimidación más ruda en vez del sigilo, con Crane el miedo no surtía efecto. Rompió el tejado de chapa y se precipito contra el suelo, a unos metros del suelo la capa actuó de freno y lo paró en seco. Ante él se hallaba el doctor Jonathan Crane, ataviado como su alter ego, el espantapájaros. La cabeza cubierta con una máscara anti-gas. Los ojos refulgentes y amarillos. Su cuerpo menudo envuelto en trapos cuarteados. Era la viva imagen de un Espantapájaros moderno al que habían sustituido la calabaza por algo más moderno como era una máscara.

- ¿Qué estas tramando, Crane?- pregunto amenazante dando un paso al frente. El villano trastabillo al dar un paso hacia atrás asustado.

- Solo quería desearte un feliz Halloween Batman.- contesto aparentando una frialdad que había perdido con la aparición del caballero oscuro y es que una cosa era no tenerle miedo a él pero Crane temía sus puñetazos, desde que la ultima vez le mantuvieron hospitalizado durante más de medio año.- Como también desearte dulces y aterradores sueños.- Un sinfín de dardos surcaron el aire, Batman intento esquivarlos pero más de una docena se le clavaron alrededor del cuerpo. Las imágenes no tardaron en llegar. Una bandada de murciélagos le envolvió para desparecer dejándole en el callejón del Crimen. El espantapájaros había desaparecido aunque sabía que seguía hay en alguna parte. Al final del callejón, uno encima del otro y ambos sobre un charco de su propia sangre con perlas aun rodando en todas direcciones, estaban sus padres.- Puede que hayas logrado neutralizar los efectos de mi gas pero esta nueva variedad usa una encima reafirmante, se adherirá a tu ADN, provocándote alucinaciones de forma permanente Batman. Disfruta de tus pesadillas.- se despidió el espantapájaros propinándole una patada. Batman cayó pesadamente al suelo sin saber de dónde provenía la voz o de donde había venido aquel golpe.

Veinte minutos antes en el hotel más exclusivo de Gotham, para precisar en la última planta, la suite presidencial. Catwoman entraba con agilidad felina evitando a los guardias y los primitivos sistemas de vigilancia. La habitación estaba desierta y seguiría igual mientras en el bar de recepción siguieran atendiendo al huésped.

Encontró rápidamente la caja fuerte. Primer bache de la noche, su equipo la había pifiado en la recolección de datos, aquella caja fuerte era de última tecnología y contaba con diez sistemas distintos de seguridad. Eso le llevaría más tiempo del que tenía previsto pero ya estaba allí y no iba a marcharse.

Saco de su ajustadísimo traje de cuero un dedo de guante, ese dedo le transmitiría la más ínfima vibración del mecanismo interno. Apoyo la oreja en el frio metal y se activo el sistema de micrófonos que amplificaría el sonido. Empezó a dar vueltas a las tres ruedas, esperando oir el click característico. Tardo doce minutos para el primero y se necesitaban seis, esto iba por mal camino estaba abusando de su suerte.

El segundo click salto más deprisa, cinco minutos, allí comenzó la suerte, los otros tres solo se le resistieron tres minutos cada uno. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando se coló una comunicación interna en sus orejas. Reconoció enseguida la voz de oráculo, a la que siguió la del mocoso de Robín, o no tan mocoso, ya era todo un hombrecito. En otras circunstancias habría dado saltos de alegría de haberse colado tan fácilmente en las comunicaciones del serio pero ahora estaba trabajando y solo la distraían.

Iba a cortar cuando oyó algo que le impidió hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?- pregunto a gritos Robín haciendo rechinar a Catwoman por culpa de una explosión de estática.

- Ha desaparecido, hará unos seis minutos que perdí su localización y desde entonces nada.- contesto Oráculo, intentando aparentar calma y profesionalidad para calmar al muchacho.

- Entonces dame su última posición conocida y yo mismo iré a por él.

- No lo entiendes, el ordenador ha empezado a lanzar señales por toda la ciudad como si no parase de moverse y teleportarse de un lado a otro.- explico, de fondo se oía el ruido de teclas oprimidas con cierta desesperación. Catwoman ya se había alegado de la caja fuerte, apoyada en un sofá escuchaba atenta cada palabra.

- Tú dámela.- pidió igualmente.

- Puerto este, hangar diecisiete, es la última que tengo antes de todo este caos, pero antes de que vallas quiero que compruebes que Enigma sigue en Arkham.

- ¿Por qué? Esto es una emergencia no puedo ir después de asegurar que Batman está bien.

- No primero hay que asegurarse de que Riddle sigue bajo custodia, solo él ha sido capaz de introducirse en mi sistema, y no es momento para que averigüe todas las localizaciones, y lo que le ocurre al ordenador solo puede ser obra de alguien como él.

- Esta bien, Oráculo- cedió Robín- Pero te advierto que esto será culpa tuya si Batman está en peligro.

- Lo sé, corto y cierro.- la comunicación se corto y solo se oyó la estática antes de que Catwoman apagara la radio. Suspiro exasperada miro la caja fuerte que prácticamente estaba abierta, golpeo el sofá y salió por la ventana de un salto. Esperaba que el hombretón se lo agradeciera debidamente, acababa de dejar lo que habría significado tres años de mantenimiento de la clínica y cenas diarias en los restaurantes más exclusivos.

Desenvolvió el látigo y lo engancho al hasta de una bandera para coger impulso y saltar a la siguiente azotea. Desde allí fue una carrera de obstáculos contrarreloj. Dejo atrás los altos edificios de la zona financiera y entro en los destartalados apartamentos de los barrios marginales para acabar en los hangares kilométricos del puerto internacional de Gotham.

Llego a su destino con el corazón en la boca y los pulmones abrasados pero sus músculos apenas se quejaban estaban acostumbrados a ese trato. Recobro el aliento mientras examinaba aquella edificación, no tardo en ver la claraboya rota por la que había entrado Batman. Accedió al almacén por el mismo lugar, esta sin hacer un solo ruido.

Activo la visión infrarroja y no tardo en ver dos figuras. Una escuálida, larguirucha, la otra enorme pero apenas dejaba pasar nada de calor. La primera tardo algo en reconocerla pero en cuanto se acerco por detrás pudo comprobar que era el Espantapájaros. A Batman lo reconoció en el acto y no fue porque se comportara como hacía de costumbre. Hacia aspavientos, se convulsionaba, se caía continuamente para volver a levantarse tambaleando, parecía que estaba recibiendo una paliza pero allí no había nadie más que ellos tres.

Selina ato cabos, el espantapájaros, la actitud de Batman, debía estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga psicotrópica. En un acceso de ira, Catwoman lanzo a Crane contra una pared sin que él supiera de donde venia aquel ataque. Le siguieron una tormenta continua de zarpazos y patadas hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Selina cogió una cuerda y lo ato de pies a cabeza para después colgarlo de una grúa que había estacionada en un rincón. Un problema resuelto. Ahora venia la parte complicada, acercarse a un hombre con conocimientos marciales de todas las disciplinas que en ese momento no distinguía la realidad de la fantasía. Con cautela fue dando un paso tras otro para acabar recibiendo tal puñetazo dado al aire y que por mala suerte acabo golpeando la cara de la gata, iba con tanta fuerza que la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

Catwoman dejo la sutileza a un lado y dando un latigazo que se enredo a las piernas del murciélago, tiro y lo hizo caer. Se golpeo en la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Selina se le acerco meneando la cabeza para que se fuera el dolor de cabeza que se estaba asentando tras el golpe. Se arrodillo junto a él, le miro de arriba abajo como solo ella era capaz de hacer, lástima que él no estuviera despierto para verlo. Y entonces llego a la capucha, esa dichosa capucha, sintió ganas de arrancarla de cuajo para saber de una vez por todas quien era realmente. Él ya conocía su verdadera identidad secreta, porque ella no podía, acaso no era digna de su confianza, acaso no lo había salvado un millar de veces, y ayudado otras tantas. Entonces sintió celos de toda su Bat-cuadrilla, ellos si debían saberlo.

Por primera vez en su vida deseo ser parte de su equipo, la curiosidad empezó a aumentar, e incluso estaba alargando el brazo para descubrirlo, pero se le crisparon los dedos, no era capaz. Sabía que su relación no volvería a ser igual si lo hacía a traición, debería ser él quien lo hiciera voluntariamente.

Se levanto, y usando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, saco a rastras al murciélago y lo subió a la azotea, a la espera que apareciese su compañero de juegos y se lo llevase, o hasta que el mismo despertase, a ser posible más calmado, pero algo le decía que su convalecencia iba a durar bastante.

Robín apareció unas horas después, se sorprendió ante la escena. Batman tumbado durmiendo y Catwoman a su lado paseándose como si tal cosa, y lo mejor fue ver al Espantapájaros revolverse entre las cuerdas maldiciendo e intentando escapar. El chico maravilla aviso a Oráculo de que enviase a la policía a por Crane y para preguntarle que hacía con Batman y Catwoman, ya que la gata prácticamente había amenazado de muerte al chico para que la llevasen con ellos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Al final no quedo otra que aceptar a regañadientes y llevarla a una de las Batcuevas secundarias repartidas por toda la ciudad. Durante los días siguientes no se había separado ni un centímetro de él, incluso Robín y Nigthwing, que llego a las pocas horas, salían de la Batcueva a analizar la sangre en busca del compuesto para hallar un contraveneno. Batgirl también se unió a la búsqueda aunque usando su estilo más parecido al Batman original, interrogara Crane en su celda de Arkham.

El nuevo comportamiento de Selina se debía en gran parte a lo que había visto en el almacén. En otras ocasiones había visto los efectos del gas del miedo de Crane en Batman y nunca había sido tan virulento. Su caballero oscuro siempre había sido capaz de dominarlo, pero ahora parecía que había sido demasiado. Estaba realmente preocupada, y eso era algo que habían visto y comprobado el resto de habitantes de la cueva.

Al principio no la habían dejado sola por temor a que lo desenmascarase pero con el paso de las horas y los días se hizo palpable que o le daba igual o que no se había dado cuenta de su oportunidad. Tras un mes de arduo esfuerzo, en el que Daimian había tenido que sustituir a Tim y Dick a Bruce, Aunque eso Selina no lo supo, encontraron la cura gracias a uno de los miembros de la liga de la justicia.

Al tercer día de haberle inyectado el antídoto, Batman abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada cansada de Selina que hacía tiempo se había quitado la máscara. El primer acto que hizo, del cual se arrepintió nada más hacerlo, fue comprobar que llevaba la máscara puesta. Selina intento ocultar su semblante entristecido por esa falta de confianza pero fue incapaz llevaba prácticamente todo el mes sin dormir salvo cuando la obligaban a hacerlo.

Batman no pudo ocultar su sorpresa de encontrarse con la máscara puesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, Robin y Nigthwing reclamaron su atención para explicarle todo lo que había pasado, durante toda la explicación la mayor parte de la concentración del detective se mantuvo en la mujer gato que se hallaba a su lado y que sorpresivamente le había cogido la mano. Cuando terminaron, les dejaron solos, sabían que tenían que hablar entre ellos.

En cuanto desaparecieron Batman se fue hasta uno de las vitrinas para ponerse su traje del que ahora solo llevaba la capucha pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Miro a Selina durante unos minutos como si se debatiese consigo mismo. Lentamente se llevo las manos a la capucha y se la quito mostrando su verdadero rostro.

Selina vio sin ver como ante ella, él que había conocido durante tantos años como el caballero oscuro, un vigilante enmascarado que patrullaba las calles de Gotham, capturando criminales, era en realidad el hombre más rico y famoso de América. Bruce Wayne la miraba expectante, y ella solo pudo reírse. Era surrealista, nunca imagino que los dos amores de su vida fueran uno, eso explicaba el interés del playboy millonario en una chica como ella.

A decir verdad todo encajaba de una manera siniestra. Durante un buen rato solo pudo reírse, mientras intentaba parar Bruce Wayne se sentaba en una silla esperando pacientemente el pelo mientras se revolvía el cabello que había quedado aplastado por su largo cautiverio bajo la máscara.

Al final Selina se calmo lo suficiente para preguntar por qué. Al fin y al cabo era la pregunta por antonomasia. Bruce le conto todo, desde la muerte de sus padres, su entrenamiento en todas las disciplinas de combate del mundo, como se preparo para su cruzada privada, la muerte de Jason Todd, incluso el descubrimiento de su hijo con Talia al que había acogido bajo su tutela. Mantuvo en secreto la identidad de Barbará, Dick y Tim pero Selina era demasiado inteligente, y sabiendo la identidad de Batman el resto del equipo caía por su propio peso.

Ella le conto a él, algo que juro no compartir con nadie, sus años en la calle durante su niñez en los que aprendió a cuidarse de sí misma. Como consiguió sus habilidades felinas. Su primera vez con el traje que confecciono tras verle a él por primera vez. Fue una noche en las que ambos antihéroes pudieron desaojarse con alguien. Algo que nunca habían podido tener por su propia supervivencia.

No hubo señales de afecto ni palabras cariñosas, no hacían falta y ellos eran Catwoman y Batman, no tenían que hacerlo para saberlo. Y a partir de ese momento lo quisieran o no, ambos eran dos cruzados de la noche, hacia un mes que Catwoman había cruzado la línea de heroína ocasional a Superheroe de pleno derecho, ya no había marcha atrás y una parte de ellos lo sabía. Pero fue él quien lo menciono.

- Creo que Bruce Wayne podría hacer una generosa donación a tu clínica privada.- propuso ante la conversación interna de la felina.

- No me veo como un justiciero, sin poder hacer mis pequeños robos, que hay de ese subido de adrenalina de que te salga bien.- contesto dubitativa- Pero es algo que tendré que aceptar, me has dejado continuar con ellos porque no tenias otra alternativa salvo encerrarme pero ahora puede ser Bruce Wayne quien te de la solución. Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a la vida monótona que llevas.- concluyo con una de sus sonrisas sugerentes.

- Esto no es un juego Selina.- le reprendió con fría seriedad.

- No hablas con un principiante, Bruce. Y lo sabes, cuantas veces me he enfrentado al Joker o a Harvey. – se defendió bufando- Tienes a chicos de quince años haciéndolo, no creo que les des la charla de lo peligroso que es- Se paró de golpe al ver su expresión- ¿En serio? Le das la charla a todo el mundo, ¡increíble! Vale dame la charla si quieres pero ya llevo bastante en el mundillo del cuero, me la conozco.

- Lo sé pero no te venia mal que te refrescasen la memoria.- concedió mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

- Olvide lo serio que eras. Por cierto, me quedare en mi apartamento o me haréis hueco en esta cueva para mí y mis gatos.- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

- Te daré una información que aparecerá en los periódicos dentro de una semana. "_Bruce Wayne sienta la cabeza con Selina Kyle y ambos viven juntos en la mansión Wayne_".

- ¡GUAU! ¡Qué nivel! Pero, ¿No está muy lejos de este sitio?- ante esa pregunta obtuvo una sonrisa misteriosa, era una de las pocas que le había visto hacer.

- Esta no es la Batcueva "oficial", Robín no se fía de casi nadie. Te ha traído a una cueva secundaria. La de verdad por decirlo de alguna manera esta bajo la mansión. Y creo que tendrá sitio de sobra para tus gatos, solo te falta aceptar.

- Creo que después de tanta espera y tanto secreto, no puedo negarme, ahora que al fin estoy al tanto y que te has salido con la tuya de convertirme en tu… ¿Cómo lo denominarias?

- Compañera.

- ¿Y cómo Bruce Wayne?

- ¿Aceptaría el puesto de novia?- pregunto con su carisma habitual, la que mostraba al público en general.

- De momento, pero no pienso dejar que Daimian me llame mama.- Bromeo.

- Dudo mucho que lo haga. Lo más probable es que intente matarte.

- Me he unido a un circo- se quejo por lo bajo aunque no lo decía en serio.

- Ahora deberías dormir, mañana lo solucionaremos todo. – zanjo mostrando de nuevo la actitud del murciégalo.

- Tienes razón, estoy agotada…- bostezo Selina mirando el catre con añoranza. Entonces miro a Bruce mordiéndose el labio debatiéndose entre preguntar o no. Al final se decidió.- ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo? Durante este mes me he acostumbrado a tu respiración cuando duermo.- pregunto un poco cortada.

- ¿Qué ha sido de la Catwoman juguetona que no se ata a nadie?- pregunto asombrado Bruce pero acercándose con ella a la cama plegable.

- Yo misma me lo pregunto, no sé lo que me has hecho pero tampoco quiero que lo deshagas ¿Es raro?

- No lo sé, mis relaciones no suelen durar mucho y la que lo hacen acaban mal- dijo apesadumbrado.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero creo que esta es la buena. Algo me lo dice, el instinto.

- Yo solo espero que no acabes desapareciendo durante años para luego aparecer con un niño y volver a desaparecer tras dármelo.

- ¿Eso es una broma? Porque no me hace gracia.

- A mi tampoco, Talia y yo, fue algo extraño pero condenado al fracaso. Solo espero alegar a Daimian de esa tendencia que tenía su abuelo.

- Hablando de ella, si vuelve a aparecer, me ocupare personalmente de que solo pueda alimentarse con una pajita.- amenazo volviendo a bostezar sin remedio. Se tumbo en la cama junto a Bruce. Era muy estrecha por lo que ella prácticamente estaba encima de él.

- No debes estar celosa, Talia ya no es un problema, al menos no en el futuro inmediato y si las cosas con Ras siguen igual tampoco nos tenemos que preocupar por el futuro lejano.- murmuro Bruce cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado tras su convalecencia.- Buenas noches señorita Kyle.

- Buenas noches Bruce.

Tras unos minutos ambos se durmieron profundamente. La gata sobre el murciélago. Uno abrazado al cuerpo del otro. Una ladrona profesional de guante blanco con personalidad felina y un justiciero que surcaba las calles de Gotham como un quiróptero. Ambos tan distintos pero a la vez tan semejantes. Con una relación tan compleja como el destino que les había llevado hasta allí. No sabían que les depararía el futuro, solo sabían que durante un tiempo sus vidas estarían interconectadas, era posible que durante el resto de sus vidas o sus carreras lo que acabase antes, y sabían que ambas podían acabar a la vez, era algo que tenían asumido desde el principio.

Pero no era momento para pensar en el futuro o el pasado. Era un momento para que ambos permanecieran uno al lado del otro. Sabiéndose juntos a pesar de la distancia de sus sueños. Notando la calidez de sus cuerpos, relajándose mutuamente con su sola presencia. Era su manera de decirse una simple frase que rara vez se dice con el corazón: "_Te quiero_"


End file.
